Electronic systems in automotive vehicles provide numerous functions related to the normal starting and driving operation, convenience, entertainment, access and security for vehicles. Vehicle manufacturers are introducing vehicles with increasing numbers of features that enhance convenience, entertainment, access and security. Notable advancements include vehicle-to-internet connectivity and mobile device-to-infotainment system connectivity that is accomplished through mobile device connecting via RF (i.e. Bluetooth or Wi-Fi), audio line output or USB or HDMI connectivity. Most vehicle electronic systems in vehicles sold prior to 2010 lack most or all of these connectivity options. In addition, vehicles manufactured with wireless mobile device connectivity features often are rendered non-functional due to new mobile devices that are not supported by the vehicle's infotainment system.
The rapid and widespread growth in long-range wireless connectivity and sophisticated hand-held mobile devices with touch-type graphical user interfaces and short or long-range wireless connectivity has led to the proliferation of machine-to-machine connectivity solutions and “anywhere-at-any-time” device interactivity. Consumers generally expect all of their vehicles, homes and devices to be connected and able to be interacted with via their mobile technology from anywhere and at any time.
An increasing number of new vehicles come equipped with built-in wireless connectivity that enables connectivity to these vehicles via mobile devices and web-enabled devices for remote function actuation. Such new vehicles may also have advanced radio/infotainment systems with mobile device wireless connectivity features that provide desirable consumer features. A new vehicle purchase is required, however, to gain access to these features, thus creating high economic barrier to the advanced features.
Aftermarket vehicle electronics suppliers have been offering retrofittable systems to add useful telematics and infotainment system capabilities to older vehicles. The primary limitations of these systems include the need for extensive custom engineering efforts by the suppliers for each vehicle to work with the unique electronics of the vehicles as well as the need for consumers to purchase complete infotainment or security/access systems and pay a professional technician for all installation efforts due to the technical complexity of the different vehicle installations. Consequently, these installations are generally expensive for consumers to consider.
Suppliers of self-installed aftermarket infotainment system upgrades offer dedicated mobile device connectivity via RF broadcast, but they require manual tuning efforts by the user each time the vehicle has been moved to a different location where strong transmitters may already exist. They also take up valuable space within the vehicle center console area.
More recently, suppliers of aftermarket vehicle electronics have introduced systems for consumers to self-install at low-cost and complexity. Delphi Automotive, for example, has recently introduced a system which can be plugged into a standardized on-board diagnostics (OBD-II) connector, which connector is included on all light-duty vehicles since 1996. After downloading a smartphone app, an owner can within a few minutes can have remote control of vehicle access functions from the owner's smartphone or a web-enabled device. Many features are being offered with these plug-in systems, however, none of them have provided an integration with existing vehicle radio/infotainment systems.
Thus, there is a need for after-market improvements to older vehicles which include interfaces that are not readily paired with modern smartphone or wireless radiofrequency technology.